culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Physical Graffiti
| Recorded = July and December 1970, January–March 1971, May 1972, January–February 1974 at multiple locations | Genre = | Length = 1:22:45 | Label = Swan Song | Producer = Jimmy Page | Border = yes | Last album = Houses of the Holy (1973) | This album = Physical Graffiti (1975) | Next album = Presence (1976) | Misc = }} Physical Graffiti is the sixth studio album by the English rock band Led Zeppelin, released as a double album on 24 February 1975 by their newly founded imprint label Swan Song Records. The band wrote and recorded eight new songs for the album at Headley Grange, which stretched the total time of the record beyond the typical length of a single LP, so the band decided to make Physical Graffiti a double album by including unreleased tracks from earlier recording sessions: one outtake from Led Zeppelin III, three from Led Zeppelin IV, and three from Houses of the Holy, including the unused title track from the latter album. Physical Graffiti was commercially and critically successful upon its release and debuted at number one on album charts in both the US and the UK. The album was later certified 16x platinum in the United States by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) in 2006, signifying shipments of over eight million copies. Recording The first attempt to record songs for Physical Graffiti took place in November 1973 at Headley Grange in East Hampshire, England. The recording equipment consisted of Ronnie Lane's Mobile Studio. However, these sessions came to a halt quickly and the studio time was turned over to the band Bad Company, who used it to record songs for their eponymous debut album.Dave Lewis (1994), The Complete Guide to the Music of Led Zeppelin, Omnibus Press, ISBN 0-7119-3528-9 In an interview he gave in 1975, guitarist and album producer Jimmy Page explained the reason for this abrupt cessation of recording: "It took a long time for this album mainly because when we originally went in to record it, John Paul Jones wasn't well and we had to cancel the time... everything got messed up. It took three months to sort the situation out."Crowe, Cameron. "The Durable Led Zeppelin" Rolling Stone 13 March 1975 However, according to Led Zeppelin archivist Dave Lewis: "It later emerged that Jones had wanted to quit the band and take up a position as choirmaster at Winchester Cathedral. Manager Peter Grant urged caution, suggesting that Jones was overwrought from the incessant touring and should take a rest from Zeppelin for a few weeks. Jones changed his mind and sessions resumed at Headley Grange after the Christmas holidays." Once they had reconvened, the band recorded eight tracks at Headley Grange in January and February 1974, which were engineered by Ron Nevison. Lead singer Robert Plant later referred to these eight tracks as "the belters": "We got eight tracks off... and a lot of them were really raunchy. We did some real belters with live vocals, off-the-wall stuff that turned out really nice." Similar to the sessions for the previous two albums, the decision to record at the informal surroundings of Headley Grange provided a welcome opportunity for the band to improvise and develop material along the way. As Plant commented: "Some of the tracks we assembled in our own fashioned way of running through a track and realising before we knew it that we had stumbled on something completely different." Because the eight tracks extended beyond the length of a conventional album, it was decided to include several unreleased songs which had been recorded during the sessions for previous Led Zeppelin albums. "We had more material than the required 40-odd minutes for one album. We had enough material for one and a half LPs, so we figured let's put out a double and use some of the material we had done previously but never released. It seemed like a good time to do that sort of thing, release tracks like "Boogie With Stu" which we normally wouldn't be able to do... This time we figured it was better to stretch out than to leave off."Dave Schulps, Interview with Jimmy Page, Trouser Press, October 1977. According to engineer Nevison, the decision to expand the album to include songs from previous sessions was not part of the original planning: "I never knew that Physical Graffiti was going to be a double album. When we started out we were just cutting tracks for a new record. I left the project before they started pulling in songs from Houses of the Holy and getting them up to scratch. So I didn't know it was a double album until it came out.""Their Time is Gonna Come", Classic Rock Magazine, December 2007 Additional overdubs were laid down and the final mixing of the album was performed in October 1974 by Keith Harwood at Olympic Studios, London. The title "Physical Graffiti" was coined by Page to illustrate the whole physical and written energy that had gone into producing the set. Composition In the opinion of author Dave Lewis, Physical Graffiti: "was a massive outpouring of Led Zeppelin music that proved to be the definitive summary of their studio work... Given the luxury of a double format, Physical Graffiti mirrors every facet of the Zeppelin repertoire. The end result is a finely balanced embarrassment of riches." cottage was the birthplace of "The Rover", "Bron-Yr-Aur", and "Down by the Seaside".]]Spanning several years of recording, the album featured forays into a range of musical styles, including hard rock ("Custard Pie", "The Rover", "The Wanton Song", "Sick Again", "Houses of the Holy"), eastern-influenced orchestral rock ("Kashmir"), progressive rock ("In the Light"), driving funk ("Trampled Under Foot"), acoustic rock and roll ("Boogie with Stu", "Black Country Woman"), love ballad ("Ten Years Gone"), blues rock ("In My Time of Dying"), soft rock ("Down by the Seaside"), country rock romp ("Night Flight"), and acoustic guitar instrumental ("Bron-Yr-Aur").class=album|id=r11465|pure_url=yes}} Review at AllmusicRolling Stone Review, Mar, 27 1975 The wide range of Physical Graffiti is also underlined by the fact that it contains both the longest and shortest studio recordings by Led Zeppelin. "In My Time of Dying" clocks in at eleven minutes and five seconds, and "Bron-Yr-Aur" is two minutes and six seconds. With the exception of "The Battle of Evermore" on their fourth album, it is the only other Led Zeppelin album to feature John Paul Jones playing additional guitar on some tracks. Several tracks off the album became live staples at Led Zeppelin concerts. In particular, "In My Time of Dying", "Trampled Under Foot", "Kashmir", "Ten Years Gone", "Black Country Woman", and "Sick Again" became regular components of the band's live concert set lists following the release of the album. According to Robert Plant, of all the albums Led Zeppelin released, Physical Graffiti represented the band at its most creative and most expressive.Allan Jones, "Robert Plant: ‘We did what we set out to do...’", Uncut Magazine, May 2008, pp. 38–43. He has commented that it is his favourite Led Zeppelin album. Similarly, guitarist Jimmy Page considers this album to be a "high-water mark" for Led Zeppelin.Nigel Williamson, "Forget the Myths", Uncut, May 2005, p. 72. “It’s always a case of getting together and feeling out the moods of each of us when we meet with instruments for the first time in six months. We began as always, playing around and fooling about for two days, playing anything we want, like standards, our own material or anything that comes to us, and slowly but surely we develop a feel that takes us on to the new material." Packaging The album's intricate die-cut sleeve design depicts a photograph of a New York City brownstone tenement block, through whose windows various cultural icons could be interchangeably viewed. The album designer, Peter Corriston, was looking for a building that was symmetrical with interesting details, that was not obstructed by other objects and would fit the square album cover. He said: "We walked around the city for a few weeks looking for the right building. I had come up with a concept for the band based on the tenement, people living there and moving in and out. The original album featured the building with the windows cut out on the cover and various sleeves that could be placed under the cover, filling the windows with the album title, track information or liner notes." ]] The two five-storey buildings photographed for the album cover are located at 96 and 98 St. Mark's Place in New York City. The original photograph underwent a number of tweaks to arrive at the final image. The fifth floor of the building had to be cropped out to fit the square album cover format. The buildings to the left and right were also changed to match the style of the double front. Tiles were added on the roof section along with more faces. Part of the top right railing balcony was left out for a whole window frame to be visible. The front cover is a daytime shot, while the back cover was taken at night. Eschewing the usual gatefold design in favour of a special die-cut cover, the original album jacket for the LP album included four covers made up of two inners (for each disc), a middle insert cover and an outer cover. The middle insert cover is white and details all the album track listings and recording information. The outer cover has die-cut windows on the building, so when the middle cover is wrapped around the inner covers and slid into the outer cover, the title of the album is shown on the front cover, spelling out the name "Physical Graffiti". Images in the windows touched upon a set of American icons and a range of Hollywood ephemera. Pictures of W.C. Fields and Buzz Aldrin alternated with the snapshots of Led Zeppelin. Per the liner notes, package concept and design was by AGI/Mike Doud (London) and Peter Corriston (New York). Photography was by Elliot Erwitt, B.P. Fallen, and Roy Harper. "Tinting Extraordinaire:" Maurice Tate, and window illustration by Dave Heffernan. Doud died in the early 1990s, and this album design was one of his crowning achievements in a lifetime of design. In 1976 the album was nominated for a Grammy Award in the category of best album package. There was a used clothing store in the basement of 96 St. Mark's Place called Physical Graffiti. There is currently a shop called Physical Graffitea. The building has been profiled on the television show, Rock Junket. Release and critical reception | rev1 = AllMusic |rev1Score = | rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2Score = B+ | rev3 = The Daily Telegraph |rev3score = |rev4 = MusicHound |rev4score = 4.5/5 | rev5 = Pitchfork Media |rev5score = 10/10 | rev6 = PopMatters |rev6Score = | rev7 = Q |rev7Score = "Led Zeppelin Physical Graffiti", Q, November 2000, p. 106. | rev8 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev8score = | rev9 = Uncut |rev9Score = 8/10 | rev10 = Virgin Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev10score = }} The album was released on 24 February 1975, at a time when Led Zeppelin were undertaking their tenth concert tour of North America. Delays in the production of the album's sleeve design prevented its release prior to the commencement of the tour.Chris Welch (1994) Led Zeppelin, London: Orion Books. ISBN 1-85797-930-3, p. 73. Physical Graffiti was the band's first release on their own Swan Song Records label, which had been launched in May 1974. Until this point, all of Led Zeppelin's albums had been released on Atlantic Records. The album was a commercial and critical success, having built up a huge advance order, and when eventually released it reached No. 1 on Billboard's Pop Albums chart. It has since proven to be one of the most popular releases by the group, shipping 8 million copies in the United States alone (which has made it 16 times platinum as it is a double album). Physical Graffiti was the first album to go platinum on advance orders alone. Shortly after its release, all previous Led Zeppelin albums simultaneously re-entered the top-200 album chart. In March 1975, Billboard magazine's reviewer wrote: "[Physical Graffiti] is a tour de force through a number of musical styles, from straight rock to blues to folky acoustic to orchestral sounds." Similarly, Jim Miller stated in Rolling Stone that the double album was "the band's Tommy, Beggar's Banquet and Sgt. Pepper rolled into one: Physical Graffiti is Led Zeppelin's bid for artistic respectability." Reviewing the album for BBC Music in 2007, Chris Jones described it as "a towering monument to the glory of Zeppelin in their high-flying heyday". In 1998 ''Q'' readers voted Physical Graffiti the 28th-greatest album of all time; in 2000 Q'' placed it at number 32 in its list of the 100 Greatest British Albums Ever; and in 2001 the same magazine named it as one of the 50 Heaviest Albums of All Time. In 2003, the TV network VH1 named it the 71st-greatest album ever. In 2003, the album was ranked number 70 on ''Rolling Stone magazine's list of "The 500 Greatest Albums of All Time". The album is also listed in Robert Dimery and Stevie Chick's 1001 Albums You Must Hear Before You Die (2005). Accolades (*) designates unordered lists. 2015 reissue A remastered version of Physical Graffiti was reissued on 23 February 2015, almost exactly forty years after the original album was released. The reissue comes in six formats: a standard two-CD edition, a deluxe three-CD edition, a standard two-LP version, a deluxe three-LP version, a super deluxe three-CD plus three-LP version with a hardback book, and as high resolution 96k/24-bit digital downloads. The deluxe and super deluxe editions feature bonus material containing alternative takes and previously unreleased songs, "Brandy & Coke", "Everybody Makes It Through" and "Driving Through Kashmir". The reissue was released with a black and white version of the original album's artwork as its bonus disc's cover. Track listing Standard edition *Some cassette and 8-track versions of the album place "Bron-Yr-Aur" immediately after "Kashmir" *The running times listed for "Kashmir" and "Ten Years Gone" on original LP pressings, and some compact disc versions, of the album were significantly in error; "Kashmir" was listed at 9:41, "Ten Years Gone" at 6:55. *"Boogie with Stu" is credited to "Mrs. Valens," a reference to the mother of Ritchie Valens. The credit came about after the band had heard Valens's mother never received any royalties from any of her son's hits. Deluxe edition bonus disc | title2 = Sick Again | note2 = Early Version | length2 = 2:20 | writer2 = | title3 = In My Time of Dying | note3 = Initial/Rough Mix | length3 = 10:45 | writer3 = | title4 = Houses of the Holy | note4 = Rough Mix with Overdubs | length4 = 3:51 | writer4 = | title5 = Everybody Makes It Through | note5 = "In the Light") (Early Version/In Transit | length5 = 6:29 | writer5 = | title6 = Boogie with Stu | note6 = Sunset Sound Mix | length6 = 3:36 | writer6 = | title7 = Driving Through Kashmir | note7 = "Kashmir") (Rough Orchestra Mix | length7 = 8:33 | writer7 = | total_length = 41:29 }} Personnel *John Bonham – drums, percussion *John Paul Jones – bass guitar, organ, acoustic and electric piano, mellotron, guitar, mandolin, VCS3 synthesiser, Hohner clavinet, Hammond organ, string arrangement *Jimmy Page – electric, acoustic, lap steel and slide guitar, mandolin, production *Robert Plant – lead vocals, harmonica, acoustic guitar on "Boogie with Stu" *George Chkiantz – engineering *Peter Corriston – artwork, design, cover design *Barry Diament – mastering (original 1987 CD release) *Mike Doud – artwork, design, cover design *Elliot Erwitt – photography *B. P. Fallon – photography *Peter Grant – producer, executive producer *Roy Harper – photography *Keith Harwood – engineering, mixing *Dave Heffernan – illustrations *Andy Johns – engineering *Eddie Kramer – engineering, mixing *George Marino – remastered CD release *Ron Nevison – engineering *Ian Stewart – piano on "Boogie with Stu" Charts ;Singles Certifications See also *List of best-selling albums in the United States References Category:1975 albums Category:Albums produced by Jimmy Page Category:Albums recorded at Electric Lady Studios Category:English-language albums Category:Led Zeppelin albums Category:Swan Song Records albums Category:Albums with cover art by Peter Corriston